A Fight For Love
by jenabina
Summary: Jennifer Byrd, beauty beyond all reason, Draco Malfoy dashingly handsome is there love between them? there will be 12 chapters in all but it may take me a while to get them all on. R&R plz!


Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Harry Potter characters in my book. They all belong to JKR.   
  
Summary: Jennifer Byrd, beauty beyond all reason, Draco Malfoy dashingly handsome is there love between them? there will be 12 chapters in all but it may take me a while to get them all on. R&R plz!!!  
  
Chapter 1: The Sorting Hat  
  
Jennifer and her brother seperated the minute they stepped onto the train, no longer needing to keep up the facade of actually liking each other for their parents. She was glad to get rid of him - the only problem was, she didn't know anyone else. She felt really alone now. Jennifer and her brother James (who also happens to be her twin) were a few months from being sixteen and entering Hogwarts Scchool as 5th years but for the first time. Their Father and Mother were both wizards - but their Mom had no idea of the fact until she met their Dad. Her Mother's parents were magic also, but had lived as muggles (for the most part) and kept the fact a secret from their Mom. They lived just outside London and, until now, hadbeen livingoutside the wizarding comunity. Jennifer and James had both just graduated from private muggle (or as they referred to it, 'normal')acadamies. Growing up in the 'normal' fashion, their Father had taught them magic since they were little, getting a pardon from the underage magic restrictions. As a result, they should have been ahead of the 5th years, but it was suggested that they start at the school with their age group in order to achieve O.W.L's.  
  
Jennifer wandered the aisle, causing many curios whispers and many interested looks from the male students - including the ones who had approached her brother and now sat by him. She was used to this - she had been quite popular with the boys at her old school - but she couldn't exactly see why. Certainly there was nothing terribly wrong with her, but she wasn't the dark beauty she had always idealized. She supposed she did act and dress strategically to attract certain attention when she wished, but everyone did. When she decided she was tired of wandering, she found an empty car and sat in it, staring at her reflection in the window. So this was what they saw when they stared at her. she analyzed this often enough, and except fo the unfamilliar yet amusing robes she wore it was nothing she didn't expect to see. She was golden blonde and fair, a rosy blush to her cheeks and sea green-blue eyes. Her nose - which she was always pleased with, classic and feminine, just faintly pointed without being too long, or too snubbed, or hooked - nearly touched the cool glass. Her hair fell nicely, long and in waves. She was tall and slender yet hourglassed. She examined the new clothing. She smiled, pleased with the more sophisticated air the robes allowed her. Her evaluation was cut short by a voice at the doorway. "Excuse me? May we sit here?" asked one of two girls - one with light brown hair and one dark-skinned with long brown-red braids - both with plain, friendly expressions on their faces. "Oh, of course." replied Jennifer. "Sorry, I was wandering..."  
  
"No trouble at all," said the brunette. The black girl was carrying a cat carrier and set it next to Jennifer's. "Lovely. I love a good cat person." said the girl, extending her hand with a smile. "I don't believe we've met. I'm Amalia. Amalia Klemmens. Gryffindor."  
  
"Pleased to meet you," Jennifer replied.  
  
"This is Nena oore, Ravenclaw." said Amalia. The brunette waved.  
  
"And you are?" asked Nena.  
  
"Oh, Jennifer. Jennifer Byrd... yet to be sorted."  
  
"Ah - that's what iI was wandering. I thought I'd not seen you before." said Amalia. "And that other new one - is he any relation?"  
  
"My brother."  
  
"He's quite handsome - although I see he's taken a liking to the Slytherins." commented Nena.  
  
"Yes - I could've guessed as much." replied Jennifer.  
  
"I suppose that's better than taking a liking to the Hufflepuffs. At least the Slytherins are interesting." she added.  
  
"He'll be Slytherin for sure." said Jennifer.  
  
The train began to speed along the tracks.  
  
"And you? Are you much like him?" asked Amalia.  
  
Jennifer rinkled her nose in disdain. "I suppose I am." she admitted. "With the slight difference of adding kindness and a sense of guilt on my part."  
  
They laughed.  
  
"I'm terribly afraid I'll be sorted into Slytherin..." she admitted.  
  
"Why? I rather admire most of the Slytherins anyway - they're quite amusing people. Besides the fact that some of them are rather mean - no you could definitely be Gryffindor or Ravenclaw." said Nena. Jennifer kept reviewing those words of reassurance as they entered the Great Hall for the first time. She stared in awe at the starlit ceiling, a lovely shade of deep purple with the stars just beginning to glow. She and James stood - rather embarrassingly - with the first years, waiting to be sorted. Their names weren't called until last. "Ah." interrupted Dumbledore. " Students, please welcome two more new arrivals who will be entering with us as 5th years. Jennifer and James Byrd." There was a quiet murmur of curious talkthroughout the Great Hall. "Mr. Byrd, then?" asked Professor McGonagall. Jennifer watched James approach the stool and McGonagall place the hat on his head. It only took but a second for it to shout "SLYTHERIN!" to the delight of both James and the Slytherins. Now it was her turn. She flinched when she felt the hat hit her head. She could hear it talking to her - which was completely crazy. "Well then... you're a rather curious pair aren't you. You could have success in any house... I'd say... Slytherin or Gryffindor. What'll it be then?" She couldn't believe the hat was asking her. "Well... Gryffindor if I might." she said quietly. She had hoped she'd made the right decision - she was rather attracted to the idea of Slytherin the more she thought about it, except fo the idea of being in the same house as her brother. "Very well then... " replied the hat. "No, wait!" she exclaimed suddenly, and rather loudly. The students, as well as Professor McGonagall, looked at her curiously. "Changed your mind have you? Slytherin perhaps?" asked the hat. She looked at the Slytherin banner, and, against her own will, was drawn to it. "If you think it best." she said nervously to the hat. A second later it said, in an amused tone: "Slytherin."  
  
Well how'd you like it? It WILL get better trust me. My sister is bein a pain in the neck and won't let me finish. But i promise to add at least 1 more chapter later today. Plz R&R and tell me what you think and if you think i suck well bye!  
  
Jena Malfoy 


End file.
